Reflection of the One: I Love You
by k4it0u
Summary: Harry Potter is now in 6th Year and he has been single ever since 1st Year. What nobody knows is that he has a mirror that shows your destined lover but what if the girl is in danger and doesn't love him? Uh oh, a marriage to a different guy?
1. Running & Practice

Title: Reflection of the One: I Love You  
  
Rated: Rated R because curses, abuse, & etc.  
  
Author: Asuka or Marauderz*TomBoi  
  
Takes Place In: Hogwarts and 6th Year  
  
Summary: Harry Potter had a secret he never told anyone. He had a mirror that shows you the one you are destined with, no matter how impossible it may seem. When Harry tried to see whom the one for him was, he only saw a flash of raven dark hair with blonde shinning from it. The next day Harry met a girl named Francelly who was perfect in every way he could only think of. The problem is that Francelly doesn't love him so Harry tried to get her until she goes out with Myles Dickinson, a hot innocent looking guy who proposed to her. Uh oh, there's a fire burning inside Harry, both burning from anger and heartbreak. Will Francelly ever love Harry? Or will she become Mrs. Myles Dickinson?  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! LoL This story is dedicated to my friend Francelly. I hope you enjoy this story a lot!! Peace.  
  
(o^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^o)  
  
(o^_^o)Harry sighed and felt better when is bruises got washed down from the warm shower water that softly twinkled down his muscular chest, making him more sexier if that is possible.  
  
'Damn Fred for making Quidditch more painful,' Harry mumbled, adding shampoo into his already dripping, black hair.  
  
"Hey Harry!! Let's go eat!!" Ron, one of Harry's friends, yelled from outside the shower room.  
  
Harry groaned. "Ron, let me finish taking my god damnit shower in peace."  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner," Ron quickly ran to the Great Hall with Hermione Granger, another of Harry's friends.  
  
A few minutes later Harry came out from the shower and quickly dried himself up.  
  
Harry got out of the shower room and slowly walked toward his dorm, forgetting about his promise of going to dinner.  
  
*_+_*_+_*_+_*_+_*_+_*_+_*  
  
A girl panted and tripped over a tree stump but she quickly got up, not noticing that she has dropped a necklace glowing the color of Ocean Sea.  
  
A cloaked figure quickly gilded toward the necklace, as if trying to get the necklace quick enough so it will be able to catch up to her.  
  
The figure growled fiercely, breaking the necklace in two, and whispered dark curses under its breath.  
  
It smiled when it heard a scream of a girl, screaming in pain and horror.  
  
The girl clutched the real necklace in her hands so tightly that it became white.  
  
"Give....me...that....girl...and you must come...back..to..the....master," the figure looked down at her with his sullen, soulless eyes.  
  
The girl held the necklace harder.  
  
"Then you will suffer," a cruel chuckle was heard from the figure, the chuckling meaning death.  
  
The girl whimpered, saying the words her mother had told her before death have taken the mother.  
  
"Kami yo, tenshi yo, watashi o tasukete."  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant blue light flashed from the necklace and as quickly as it appeared, the light ended with both the girl and necklace gone.  
  
The figure swore under his breath. "Nigesasenaizo himei."  
  
*_+_*_+_*_+_*_+_*_+_*_+_*  
  
Harry took out a mirror from under his bed, making sure nobody was there.  
  
Harry sighed happily. 'At least I should try and see who I am destined to be with.' Harry thought.  
  
The mirror was about the size of a hand, simple yet beautiful designs.  
  
Harry touched the edge of the mirror. "Aisuru yome o miseyo."  
  
The mirror glowed and for a split second, saw a girl's raven black hair with a blonde streak on it until he heard a voice from the mirror.  
  
"Kami yo, tenshi yo, watashi o tasukete."  
  
There was a blue flash and Harry quickly held his hand to cover the blinding light.  
  
After the brightness ended, Harry quickly looked in the mirror.  
  
"Damn," Harry swore when he couldn't see anything in the mirror.  
  
Harry sighed and slowly got out the door, not noticing a faint flash from under his bathroom door.  
  
As soon as Harry got down to the Great Hall, a girl came out from his bathroom while still holding the necklace.  
  
"Where am I?" 


	2. Bed Time & Problem

Title: Reflection of the One: I Love You  
  
Rated: Rated R because curses, abuse, & etc.  
  
Author: Asuka or Marauderz*TomBoi  
  
Takes Place In: Hogwarts and 6th Year  
  
Summary: Harry Potter had a secret he never told anyone. He had a mirror that shows you the one you are destined with, no matter how impossible it may seem. When Harry tried to see whom the one for him was, he only saw a flash of raven dark hair with blonde shinning from it. The next day Harry met a girl named Francelly who was perfect in every way he could only think of. The problem is that Francelly doesn't love him so Harry tried to get her until she goes out with Myles Dickinson, a hot innocent looking guy who proposed to her. Uh oh, there's a fire burning inside Harry, both burning from anger and heartbreak. Will Francelly ever love Harry? Or will she become Mrs. Myles Dickinson?  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! LoL This story is dedicated to my friend Francelly. I hope you enjoy this story a lot!! Peace.  
  
(o^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^o)  
  
*~_+_~*~_+_~*~_+_~* "Where am I?" The girl wondered and looked around the room she just found herself in before she got killed.  
  
The wind blew in from the open window through her blonde highlights in her dark brownish-black hair that was mid-way until her waist.  
  
She sighed and looked down at the necklace that now glowed softly with peaceful colors.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered through tears.  
  
DONG, DONG, DONG  
  
The girl turned to look that the time was 10 o' clock and quickly found a big t-shirt lying in the floor.  
  
Regardless, she quickly changed into the t-shirt and noticed that it smelled like chocolates and mint.  
  
She smiled, remembering herself when she once ate too much chocolate she got a stomachache.  
  
She yawned and slowly got into the bed, forgetting she was in someone else's room.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry yawned and entered his bedroom.  
  
He changed into his pajamas and slowly went under his bed sheets, not noticing that a girl already took his bed.  
  
"Good Night Mum and Dad," Harry whispered before he fell asleep peacefully.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry yawned and moved to face a suppose-to-be empty space but instead felt breathing on his neck.  
  
Surprised by this, he quickly grabbed his glasses and gasped.  
  
Sleeping right there next to him was a beautiful girl that he could of just watched forever.  
  
The girl groaned and opened her chocolate brown eyes into his emerald green eyes.  
  
The girl jumped and got off the bed quickly, not noticing she was still wearing the big t-shirt making Harry look confusingly at her.  
  
"H-h-hi," Harry stammered, surprised by her the girl's soft like steps and can't help but notice her wearing his shirt.  
  
The girl slowly looked into Harry's eyes, her eyes mixed with confusion and anger.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" Harry asked nervously, wondering how the girl got in his room.  
  
The girl glared. "My name is Francelly Villa," she spitted out, making Harry wince.  
  
"Hey Harry, let's go-," Ron barged into Harry's room and froze when he saw Francelly.  
  
"Um.....Hey Ron?" Harry said meekly.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, another boring chappie. So srry 


End file.
